Tanks for the Memories (Tomas 10)
Tanks for the Memories is the 40th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Tanks for the Memories It was a hot day today. We were in Yosemite at the campground setting up the tents. After we set up the tents we went inside the RV. I got a glass of water and turned into Icepick. Then I spit into my glass three times. Icepick’s spit is an ice cube, so I used it to cool my drink. “Isn’t that gross?” Santi asked. “Not at all.” I replied then drank my water glass. “Want to try some?” I asked. “Um…no.” Santi replied. Meanwhile the Junkman was in nearby junkyard. He had built a tracking device (like Inspector #10’s) to track my watch. However he could only track me when the watch was activated. He had just picked up my signal. “I think it’s time I pay someone a visit.” he said then flipped a switch on a remote. Back at our campsite, Santi an Fer were relaxing on lawn chairs and I was on an ice bed made by Icepick. Suddenly lasers came down and cracked Icepick’s body. It was revealed, that the shooters were five R.E.D.s, Robotic Extermination Devices (from Reflected Glory). R.E.D.s are red, flying, square box shaped robots, with red eyes and a white skull-shaped face. They also have blasters on the bottom and the sides of their body. Quickly I regenerated my ice body and got ready to fight them. They tried firing the lasers again, so I turned my arms into reflective, ice shields, that I used as a mirror to redirect the lasers. That managed to destroy two. The others were smarter and tried to go around. Next I blasted my ice at two of them. I managed to freeze one and the other dodged. "Three down" I said then ducked as a laser blast flew over my head "two to go." I finished. Suddenly I got an idea. First I blinded the R.E.D.s with snow and snuck away. Then I copied Heatblast’s flame board. But I called Icepick’s the flying glacier. The flying glacier is a rock of ice (which I stand on) that releases a stream of snow allowing Icepick to fly. The last two R.E.D.s came after me. I tried to blind them with the stream of snow but they maneuvered their way around it. They were blasting me with lasers as I dodged. The only thing about my flying glacier was that the snow came from the ice causing it to shrink smaller and smaller the longer I stayed on. Next I made a u-turn, turned my hand into a hammer and bashed one of the R.E.D.s. It went crashing down and there was one more. Unfortunately my flying glacier ran out of ice, and I fell down too. I fell down and was smashed into pieces. Next I tried to regenerate but the last R.E.D. blasted me with its lasers. I tried to regenerate myself but it kept blasting. “We have to help him.” Santi said. Then Fer, quickly ran inside. He came out with three tennis balls and his tennis racket. He hit on ball at the R.E.D. and got his attention. “Now what?” Santi asked. “We run.” Fer replied. Then the R.E.D. blasted the two of them. They ran around the RV dodging the blasts. Meanwhile I was regenerating my ice body. Then Fer hit another ball at it, but it blasted it before it could hit him. “Oh, great. Now we only have two tennis balls.” Santi said. “Come on!” Fer said as they kept running around. When I was ready I turned my hand into a blade and ran at the R.E.D. Next I blasted the ground and created a ramp. I ran up it and leaped into the air at the R.E.D. However the R.E.D. was able to dodge. We both turned around and he blasted me with a laser. Quickly I created a shield that was destroyed on contact. Next I blasted the R.E.D. with my ice ray. He also blasted his lasers. They were evenly matched and neither of us was making any progress. Next I made my hand into a mace and threw the spike ball part at the R.E.D. The R.E.D. blasted the ice ball and got distracted from my ice ray. The R.E.D. froze and fell down, next I made my arm into a hammer and smashed it. Later in the RV we were inspecting a destroyed R.E.D. “Did you find anything?” Santi asked. “Yeah” Fer said holding a black box “It’s a memory box.” he said. “Lets plug it in to the laptop.” he said then connected it to his laptop. “Did you find anything?” I asked. “No, that’s weird.” Fer replied. “According to this, the R.E.D.s aren’t from anywhere on Earth.” he said. “Hey guys, look at this.” Santi said holding a broken off piece of the R.E.D. It read “Property of the Junkman. DO NOT TOUCH.” “I thought they we’re the Junkman’s.” I said. “He had them last time.” “Ok so lets go beat him up or something.” Santi said. “We can’t, he was careful enough to leave no trace of where they came from.” Fer replied. “But, not careful enough to remove this label.” I said. “Anyways, we don’t need that memory chip. I know just how to find him.” I said then transformed into Teleportal. “Teleportal?” Santi wondered “How are you going to find him?” he asked. “You can’t teleport everywhere on Earth.” he said. “First of all, yes I can, ” I started “and second of all, I don’t need to go anywhere.” I said. “Then how are you gonna find him?” Santi asked. “I’ll use my Global Positioning.” I replied. “What‘s that?” he asked “Teleportal possesses a brain-embedded psychic GPS-tracking system, which allows me to track anything.” I replied. “That’s how I always know where to teleport.” I said then activated it. My eyes glowed a bright yellow as I tracked the Junkman. “I found him.” “Where is he?” Fer asked. “In a junkyard, about 50 miles away from us.” I replied then turned back to normal. Fer looked it up on the laptop and got it’s location. “Here it is.” he said then started the RV and we headed over there. Later when we reached the junkyard we started searching for the Junkman. The Junkman had spotted us from a distance and dove into a pile of trash. “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Santi asked. “Gentlemen, so nice to see you again.” We heard the Junkman say. Suddenly a pile of trash rose up and took a humanoid form with the Junkman’s face sticking out of it. It was about fifteen feet tall. “I’d like you to meet my Junkminions.” he said. Then five piles of trash rose up and took a humanoid form. These were ten feet tall. “Now how on earth, did you make trash come to life?” Fer asked. “I am the Junkman, I come from a planet where my species has evolved to live in or extremely polluted planet. Your trash is simple to manipulate, I can turn your Earth trash into anything.” he responded. “Ok, well I know how I’m beating you this time.” I said activating the watch. Then I selected Upchuck and slammed down on the dial. But instead of transforming into Upchuck, I transformed into Fourarms. “What? Fourarms, I wanted Upchuck!” I complained. Suddenly I as tackled by one of the Junkminions. I managed to destroy it but it just put itself back together. Next the others came and attacked me. I tore those apart too but they just came right back. No matter how hard I hit them, they just came back up. Then they all jumped at me and I slammed them all off. Suddenly the Junkman attacked me from behind. “How do you like that tough guy?” he asked. “I don’t.” I replied then got up. I was about to attack him but I was attacked by the Junkminions. “You two forgot the boy get the others.” he instructed two of them. Then they went after Fer and Santi. I managed to take down the Junkminions but then the Junkman slammed me again. Then I hit him back and knocked him down. Meanwhile the other two Junkminions were going after Fer and Santi. Then they both pulled out a little metal ball thing. They pressed the button on the top and threw it at the Junkminions. They absorbed it and thought their plan had failed. Two seconds later they both exploded. “Grey Matter’s fusion grenades.” Fer said. However the two regenerated themselves and got back up. During that time I kept fighting off the Junkminions. Then the Junkman absorbed the three of them and grew to thirty feet. Next he shot out his arm and absorbed the two with Fer and Santi. That made him grow to forty feet. “It’s payback time!” he said then shot his fist at me. I managed to smash it then jumped and tackled him down. Then the Junkman grabbed hold of me and started pulling me into his body. I tried to brake free, but I couldn’t. I kept pushing but it was no use. But I refused to give up and kept trying. “Get in.” he said then slammed me inside. Next he started laughing, thinking he had won. He soon stopped laughing when his body shook. It shook again and pieces of trash fell off. He wondered what was causing this. He shook again and more trash came off. Then all of a sudden all the trash was blasted in all directions as Fourarms shot out of his chest. The Junkman was sent flying fifty feet away. He dove into a pile of trash and jumped out of a pile near us, wearing a metal backpack. “How did you do that?” Santi asked. But the Junkman ignored him. He pressed a button on his backpack and it turned into a jetpack. He used his two top arms to steer and with his lower arms he took out his blasters and fired them at me. Luckily with Fourarms tough skin, they had no effect. “He’s getting away!” Santi shouted. “Quick into the RV.” Fer said. “Fourarms doesn’t fit in the RV.” I said “I’ll catch him my way.” I said then leaped high into the air and started jumping after him. As I was doing so he kept blasting me with his lasers. I finally managed to grab onto him and started pulling him down. “Switching to turbo.” he said then pressed a button that blasted a strong flame sending him forward and throwing me off. I fell to the ground and slammed onto the street. I soon got back up and started following his trail, with Fer and Santi right behind me. We finally arrived at a military base. I opened the door and we went inside. Fer saw a injured man and ran over to help him. “What happened?” he asked. “I don’t know.” he replied. “A big, ugly monster just broke in here and attacked me.” he said. “Hey guys, this way!” I called to them. We looked to see the room all trashed and destroyed. “Just follow the destructive trail.” Santi said. Then we ran in through the room and went in to the next room. In there we found the Junkman. “Back up!” he said as he pulled out his lasers. “Let me tell you something, Junkman!” I said. “No body blasts a rocket in Fourarms’s face, without getting a beat down!” I said then charged at him and threw a punch. My fist went right through him and he did the exact same thing again. It was a recording. “It’s a hologram!” Fer realized. “Then where’s the real Junkman?” I asked. “Right in here.” we heard him say. Then a tank turned itself and blasted Fourarms right through the wall. “You’re next.” he said then aimed it at Fer and Santi. At the last second, I threw a chunk of the ground at the tank causing it to miss by inches. “You’re gonna have to do better than that!” I said then Jumped on top of the tank. First I bent the barrel so he couldn’t fire. Next I broke off the top to get the Junkman. “Surprise!” he said holding two rocket launchers. He blasted me with them and threw me off. Then he jumped out and headed out. Fer and Santi both got guns the found on the wall. “Hold it right there.” Fer said to him. “You do realize those are kept unloaded in case of a break in.” he said two them. “Those are useless.” Suddenly he was whacked through the wall, by the top of the tank I ripped off. Then I went after him. “Alright Junkman, get ready for the…” I started but was interrupted by the watch timing out. Then I reverted back to normal. “Uh oh.” I said. “Stand back, kid.” he said then threw a box at me the turned into a steel cage. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to…” he started but was then whacked in the face with Fer’s gun. Next Santi hit him two more times. Then the Junkman took the guns away from them and pulled out his four. “Wanna see my guns?” he asked then pressed a button and sprayed them with sleeping gas. Then he continued on his way. A few minutes later I was trying to find a way out of my cage. Fer and Santi were still knocked out. I looked at my watch and I was ready to go. I activated the watch and spun the dial. “Metal cage, metal weapons, Magnetude it is.” I said then slammed down on the dial. “Or Drillbit.” I said when I realized I became Drillbit instead of Magnetude. Then I started digging and escaped my cage. “Hey guys wake up.” I said shaking them. “Ok, looks I’m on my own.” I said then got down on all fours. I sensed the ground and managed to locate the Junkman. “Got him.” I said then dug a hole and headed over to him. He was three rooms away from me. Then I jumped out of the ground. “Junkman, it’s time you…whoa.” I started, but then noticed a giant tank robot. It’s head was a large tank. On it’s arms it had tank barrels, it’s feet we’re tanks, and it was about fifty feet tall. “Do you like it?” the Junkman asked. He was in the head of the robot, also it’s controls. “The military has been working on it for years.” he said. “I just made a few modifications to it.” he said then aimed it’s arm at me blasted. The blast smashed the ground and created a large crater. I was gone. The Junkman laughed and then moved on to invade the city. I came out of the ground in the other room and woke up Fer and Santi. I barely managed to get away from the blast. It was a good thing that Drillbit was a fast digger. “What’s going on?” Fer asked when he woke up. “The Junkman is destroying the town! We have to move!” I replied. Quickly they got up and we ran to the RV and chased after the tank robot. “Ok, I’ve got a plan.” Santi said. “We drive a block away from it, so it doesn’t destroy us too, and then Drillbit will dig underground and enter the robot through it’s tank foot.” he explained. “Then Drillbit will…” he started but was interrupted by the watch turning me back to normal. “Never mind.” he said. “So now what do we do?” I asked. “We can’t do anything until that watch, of yours, recharges.” Fer replied. “Then just beat him with Magnetude.” Santi said. A few minutes passed as we continued to follow the tank robot. I looked at my watch and saw tat the watch was ready. “I’m good to go.” I said. Then Fer drove around the tank and dropped me off a block away. Then he drove around and left. I activated the watch, selected Magnetude and transformed. But instead of transforming into Magnetude, I was transformed into a new alien: KaBoom. “Oh great.” I said “This is no time to shake down a new guy.” I said. Then I started running towards the tank robot. Inside the robot the Junkman saw me coming. “Does he really think that pipsqueak can defeat my tank robot?” he asked himself. “I’ll just crush him with my tank foot.” he said. So he did. But he wasn’t expecting his tank foot to explode. Now he only had one leg. In the remains of the explosion, scraps of KaBoom’s body came together and my entire body was regenerated. “I have the power to explode? That is so cool.” I said. Then I remembered Santi wanted me to enter inside the tank, and with the hole from where the tank was, I did. I crawled up the tank robot as the Junkman searched for me. He had no idea I was inside the machine. I crawled around the tank robot destroying parts as I went. I first arrived at the right shoulder and then exploded. I regenerated then headed elsewhere. I arrived at the left knee and exploded again. After that, I blew up on it’s chest. “What is going on?” the Junkman wondered nervously. Short after I entered the control room, where the Junkman was. Then I started laughing at his stress. That’s how the Junkman noticed me. “You. You did this.” he said angrily. “Yeah, I did.” I said. “And now I’m going to stop you.” I said then jumped at the Junkman. Quickly, he swatted me away, he also caused the tank robot to swing too. He was connected to wires, so whatever he did, the robot did. After that, I picked up his control chair and threw it at him. He tucked and rolled out of the way. And the robot rolled against some buildings. Next, the Junkman threw a punch at me and I dodged. The robot blasted it’s arm tank. Then the Junkman went for another hit and missed. The robot fired again. Outside the tank robot, Fer and Santi were watching. “What is he doing?” Santi asked. “He’s destroying the city.” he stated. Then his feet tanks fired. Inside the tank robot I had just dodged a kick by the Junkman. After that I jumped onto the controls. I dodged as the junkman slammed his fists on them, the robot slammed two stores. I ran along the controls and sent one of my hands off. Then Junkman followed but was then tapped on the back. He turned around to see my hand floating behind him. Next I tackled him from behind and got my hand back. The robot outside body slammed the ground. Next, I held the Junkman’s hands behind his back. I felt him struggling and then jumped off. His arms flung free and the robot blasted his arms outside. Then the Junkman got up and grabbed hold of me. “Now, I’ll show you what happens when you make me mad.” he said with rage. Then I started laughing at him. “Why are you laughing?” he asked. “KaBoom.” I replied. Meanwhile outside, the tank robot was standing still and suddenly, it’s head blew up. Then it fell on it’s back and was rendered motionless. After that, I rose, from the remains of its head, and regenerated. “The city is safe once again.” I said in accomplishment. Later the police once again arrested the Junkman. We were glad it was all over and we headed back to our campsite. The End Character *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Junkman *R.E.D.s Aliens used *Icepick *Teleportal *Four Arms *Drillbit *KaBoom (debut) Trivia *It is revealed that Icepick spits ice cubes. *It is revealed that Teleportal has Global Positioning. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes